The Confused World of Oliver Oken
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: The first-person narrative of THE Oliver Oken, aka Triple-O, aka Smokin' Oken, as he experiences his confusing new thoughts about his best girl bud and the rest of his confusing world that results from having two girls as his best mates. Re-released!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while. Those of you that roam the Moliverfans boards know that I'm quite like Oliver in many regards- I'm cool, awesome with the ladies, and extremely good looking. Haha. No, but seriously, I'm... err... _slow_... at times. Pretty much, I _am_ Oliver Oken. The board overwhelmingly says I'm a doughnut. I dunno, probably so. In fact, some interactions Oliver has in this story are actually interactions I myself have had. Sadly yes, a few of these interactions Oliver will have, I have been stupid enough not to understand.

I actually believe that Oliver is unsure of his feelings for Miley, but is becoming more aware of them. I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't sure why he does so much for Miley nor understands why he cares so much for Miley, but still does. This is a story I put together involving Oliver's confused thoughts and his slowly becoming aware of his feelings for Miley. This is my first from a first-person view so I want feedback mates.

A/N 2: As you will know if you have read the update before it was taken down, this is being re-released after some editing due to my disgust for the story as it was. I found it incredibly out-of-character. Let me know how this is. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

The Confused World of Oliver Oken

Chapter One

Miley and I were sitting on the sandy beach laughing, just the two of us. The sun was setting slowly and Miley suddenly stopped laughing and turned to face me, nervously brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Looking up at me shyly, she met my eyes and smiled before opening her mouth slowly.

"OLIVER!"

"Ahh!" I screamed as I rolled out of my bed and fell flat onto my floor.

"OLIVER!" came the voice again. Shaking my head slightly, I realised that the voice was my mum's. To anyone else they would have thought it was my dad. I clearly must have overslept since she was using her 'man voice'.

"I'm up!" I mumbled as loudly as I could and managed to crawl back to my bed and pull myself up to a standing position. I looked around my room blearily and stumbled over to my closet where I grabbed a random pair of shorts and a shirt before walking over to my dresser and again grabbing a random pair of boxers before trudging my way to my shower.

The cold water that came out at first immediately woke me up, causing me to shout again for the second time. As the water finally turned hot, I finally managed to wake up and as I began cleaning myself, I began thinking back about the dream I had been awoken from by my loving, yet temperamental mum.

"Where did that come from?" I thought aloud. I had been having these dreams here and there for a while now. I was completely blown away by my unconscious mind and why I would dream about just Miley and I, often in what might be considered 'romantic' situations. Sure it had been a while since Smokin' Oken had had a girlfriend so it would be perfectly normal to possibly be fantasising about being with a girl. But Miles?

I finally finished my shower and walked out and began dressing myself. I was pleasantly surprised to find my clothing choices matched, what with me picking them out in an only slightly conscious state. Checking myself in the mirror one last time and making sure Smokin' Oken was ready to impress the ladies, I went back into my room and grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

A bowl of cereal was waiting for me at the kitchen table and my mum was busy gathering her own stuff together before she headed off to work.

"Finally up are you?" she asked before giving me a smile.

I gave her a look before she turned around chuckling to herself and muttering about my laziness with a smile.

I finished my cereal fairly quickly and put the bowl in the sink. Saying good-bye and giving my mum a kiss on the cheek like usual (since she threatened me with her baton if I didn't make that part of my routine), I headed to the front door and was about to open it before it was slammed open in my face with enough force to pin me against the wall behind the door.

"Is he up yet?" came Lilly's voice from behind the door.

"Only because _I_ woke him," came my mother's voice from the kitchen. "How are you Lilly? Miley there too?"

"Yes," chorused Lilly and Miley. "Hey Miss O."

"Where is that boy?" asked Miley. I couldn't see either of them what with the door still pinning me against the wall as I heard them step into the house. I pushed the door back closed and stumbled forward, rubbing my head and glaring at one of my best friends and my 'must-have-been-separated-from-birth' sister, the amazingly annoying Lilly Truscott. She turned around as she heard the door close and looked at me weirdly.

"What were you doing behind the door?"

Giving her a look and continuing to rub my head, I responded dryly, "Checking the mail slot."

Looking at the door and then back at me with a look of disbelief, she said pointedly, "You don't have a mail slot."

I didn't even flatter her with a response and instead turned to face my other best friend, Miley Stewart, who snorted at Lilly's comment and rolled her eyes.

"Sup Miles?"

"Hey Oliver," she said with her usual big smile. "How's your head?"

Glaring over at Lilly, I replied, "I'll manage. No _permanent_ damage."

"Not like there's a lot up there _to_ damage," Lilly replied offhandedly.

I let out an indignant scoff but was stopped by Miley who wrapped an arm around me and patted me on the shoulder.

"He has plenty up there," Miley said as I turned to smile proudly at Lilly. "He's just a doughnut."

I let out another indignant scoff before Miley gave me a pointed look. I decided to keep my mouth shut this time since every time I seem to argue against me being a 'doughnut', I seem to dig myself into a deeper hole.

"Come on, we have school," Lilly said with a roll of her eyes as she turned to lead the way out the front door.

Waving good-bye to my mum, I followed Lilly and then Miley out the door as we walked to the bus stop that so conveniently stops very close to my house. As we walked, Lilly gained her usual skip to her step as she began talking excitedly with Miley. How those two can be so hyper _this_ early in the morning is beyond me. I dragged behind, stifling a yawn, as I blearily watched my two best friends continue to talk about whatever it was that had them so perky this early.

"So tonight – Annah-hay Ontana-may in Los Angeles!"

I stared at Lilly in bewilderment from behind as once again my mouth moved before the thought had a chance to process in my brain.

"Annay-hey, what's it Ontario eh...?"

Lilly looked at me in partial disbelief and partial anger. Realising I had just said something stupid, I grabbed Miley who seemed to tense up at the action and used her as a sort of human shield to keep her between myself and Lilly.

"It's Pig-Latin ya' doughnut!" she spat. With an almost pitiful tone, she said, "Come on Oliver. What's going on in Los Angeles tonight?"

I racked my brain for a brief moment. Lakers weren't playing tonight. Clippers were playing on the East Coast. I didn't think there were any musicians in town other than–

"Hannah Montana concert!" I said excitedly.

Miley laughed and Lilly rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"How could you forget _that_?" Miley asked with another laugh. I shrugged as Lilly shook her head and continued walking.

"You can let go of Miley now Oliver. You figured it out so I'm not going to hit you," Lilly called over her shoulder. I had forgotten I had still been grasping Miley's shoulders and released her quickly, feeling myself warm for some unknown reason.

Falling back into stride with Miley, I turned to her and asked, "So can Mike Standley the III accompany Miss Montana backstage again?"

"I dunno... That depends on whether _Mikey_ behaves himself this time," she said as she folded her arms and turned to look at me.

"How was I supposed to know that the buffet wasn't truly an 'all you can eat'...? Why didn't it just say it wasn't?"

"Only a doughnut would take an 'all you can eat' buffet as a challenge," Miley said dryly.

What teenaged guy _wouldn't_ take that as a challenge? Especially a buffet filled with a massive, tender roast beef, the softest and largest mountain of mashed potatoes I had ever seen, a large bowl containing the best gravy, piles upon piles of the sweetest fruit, and a whole other table filled with the most delicious cakes, cookies, and pastries...

My mouth began watering at the memory until a smack on my shoulder brought me back from the lovely daydream to see an irritated Miley staring at me.

"Ow!"

Miley seemed to ignore my pain and instead looked at me with a serious face as she asked quietly, "So, will 'Mike' behave himself? 'Hannah' can't afford to get a bad image due to a friend being kicked out of a party by the head chef...

"And I do really want you to be there with me... Err... _Us_, I mean. I really want you to be there with us... Me and Lilly," she added with an oddly shy smile.

"Fine..." I finally said grudgingly after muttering to myself as I thought about that cheap chef.

"Good. Now I want to go over our maths homework quickly. I wasn't sure on a couple," she told me as she shook her head in amusement and dragged me to an empty seat. Lilly followed and sat across from us, wearing an unusual smile on her face.

"What's up?" I asked her as Miley began pulling out her book and maths homework. Miley paused her search for supplies as she looked up at Lilly. I saw Miley give Lilly a look and a roll of her eyes before Lilly snorted and attempted to compose herself. I looked between the two of them, completely lost. I think it was that sort of communication girls can do without talking.

"Am I missing something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope," Miley said without looking up from her homework. "Get your book out! Let's review."

Still feeling left in the dark, I obediently took out my own homework and maths book as I noticed Lilly out of the corner of my eye snort and roll her eyes yet again.

* * *

A/N: (Sort of) new story, first chapter, so I would like feedback on how this went. What did you like, what didn't you like... let me hear your thoughts! Even simple, 'I found _____ funny' is good to hear. Let me know! Five reviews? Please? Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Glad to see this has received a fair amount of support for its re-release. Thank you to all of you kind enough to leave a review after you finished reading! A huge thank you goes out to Ther-rizzle, aka **Snickers3339**, for helping me (majorly) with the characterisation of Miley. As a bloke, I am completely clueless when it comes to the female mind. Actually, I'm pretty clueless when it comes to most things concerning females... So, yeah... Thanks Theresa! If you haven't, read her brilliant stories and bug her to finish them via reviews!

I requested five for last chapter and just received my fifth one! For chapter three, I think five reviews before another update is fair. So enjoy chapter two and please leave your thoughts on the way out, mates. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. Only thing I own here is the bloody brilliant rap by Oliver. Haha, kidding. I did write it though.

* * *

The Confused World of Oliver Oken

Chapter Two

The bus ride seemed to be taking even longer than usual today. Miley and I had finished reviewing our maths homework earlier and now I was currently sitting in silence while Miley and Lilly were talking about girl stuff. I randomly started rapping my knuckles against the window and then began creating a pretty nice beat. As I created the beat, I looked over at Lilly hesitantly to see she had stopped her discussion with Miley and was glaring at me, clearly giving me the warning look I received so often.

Now, I normally try not to show off my brilliant rhyming skills because I feel that it might be mean to those that can't rap as well as I can. I don't like making others feel lower than me due to my rapping ability; Lilly has a fairly strong right hand also and doesn't usually care for my raps.

I glanced up at her narrowed look one more time. Let the haters hate. The beat I was making was too good to pass up. I gave her a nod and started spitting.

_"I'm currently rhymin' to my best friend Lil-lay_

_She represents the 'Bu but wants to live in the cit-tay._

_She's pretty much sisters with my best girl Miles_

_She's ever so pretty and she never stops the smiles._

_I'm the leader of our group and I'm known as Triple-O_

_You can recognise me by my brilliant flow._

_We're the Malibu Trio and we're at the top of the game_

_Amber and Ashley?_

_We make 'em look lame._

_Word."_

I finished folding my arms across my chest, shades of my alter-ego, the ladies' man and all-star rapper, Mike Standley the III. A few people that had looked over were wearing a look that I read as _clearly_ being impressed and a few others looked merely amused. Amber and Ashley said something with matching scowls and then did their stupid finger thing when they heard their inclusion in my rap.

Miley had glanced over at her own inclusion into my rap with an odd look on her face and a small smile. I looked over to her now and saw her head twist quickly away from me. I noticed she seemed to be fiddling with her mobile but the smile remained on her face. Was she flustered by me calling her pretty? Miles is beautiful, there's nothing for her to–

Whoa. I froze as the realisation of my thoughts hit me. Did I just call Miles _beautiful_? I glanced at her and she made a rather hurried movement away from me and started rummaging through her backpack. Was she staring at me? Why was she so flustered? Why am I thinking she's beautiful?

My brain started to hurt as I began trying to process all of this so I shook my head and glanced over to look around the bus some more and saw one person that had heard my rap and she was looking _anything_ but amused or impressed. Lilly was clenching her fists and glaring at me.

"Miley?" Lilly asked in a suspiciously sweet voice. "Could you move forward slightly?"

Miley looked up at Lilly and seemed to immediately register what was going on and shifted towards the seat in front of us. I sure didn't know what was going on.

"Why does Miles have to–" I began but was cut off by Lilly swinging her backpack at me.

"Ow!" I said in as manly of a voice as I could. Lilly's backpack held her maths book _and_ biology book. It hurt!

"What did I tell you about rapping?" she hissed at me. I glared at her and rubbed my shoulder.

"That one was pretty good though! Didn't you hear the part about Amber and Ashley?" I asked her. I mean come on! We all hate Amber and Ashley. Where's the love?

"Yes, that one was actually pretty good for you. Nice diss to Amber and Ashley," she said. I smiled proudly but it didn't stay on my face for long.

"Ow!" I said again as she hit me in the shoulder again, thankfully with just her hand.

"But I still told you that you're not allowed to rap," she said with a scoff. She then turned to talk with Miley again who looked this time I know I saw made a quick movement to look away from me. Lilly had a slight smirk to her face as she whispered to Miley who seemed to become slightly flustered at whatever Lilly was saying. This all just confused me even more as the bus continued to take us to school.

* * *

Upon arriving at school, I once again faded into my 'school daze' where I do everything on auto-pilot. I started with my locker before homeroom, this time opening it with merely two elbows to the top, a rap of the knuckles in the centre and a snap of my fingers. I put away my maths book and grabbed my biology book. Even though Kunkle's class wasn't until after homeroom, the big old book was a nice-sized pillow. Turning around, I saw Lilly and Miley were still talking, yet they kept glancing my way as they whispered fervently. They stopped as soon as they realised I had turned around and both turned back to their lockers. My mind still hadn't even begun to process the confusion from earlier and I wasn't about to try and comprehend what they were going on about. It would probably confuse me even more. I put it off to figure they were probably just going on about some more girl stuff. They seemed to be continuing their conversation as I looked over so I just shrugged, assuming they would catch up in homeroom.

I entered homeroom to find only a handful of the class there so far, so I managed to grab three desks near the back. I bung my backpack next to one and sat down. Mr. Corelli was currently kicked back in his chair, feet on the desk, reading the business section of the newspaper. I snorted. I didn't take him to be one that followed business and I was proved correct as the business section silently fell away, revealing the comics. The only other thing that caught my eye was Miley and Lilly finally appearing in the door way. Miley paused and scanned the room as if she was looking for someone. Her gaze stopped in my direction and smiled slightly as she walked over.

"Hey," she said rather quietly as she sat down next to me. I cocked an eyebrow slightly as she placed her book bag down next to her. Looking up, she met my gaze with an oddly shy smile.

"What?"

I continued to stare blankly at her in silence, partly to see what was up with her, partly to annoy her, partly to amuse myself. Her shy smile soon turned into an amused grin.

"What?" she asked with more force. I continued to remain silent and merely stared at her longer.

Her grin widened as her pretty smile completely filled her face. I've always had this power over her to – wait. I just did it again. Did I just think her smile was pretty? I mean it is but I can't be thinking this as her best guy friend.

Luckily, my thoughts didn't appear to show on my face as her smile continued to grow.

"What?!" she demanded. After refusing to give her anything again, she turned in her seat to smack me on the arm, causing me to yelp slightly.

I scoffed indignantly, causing her to let out an usual giggle that sounded almost... giddy? I rubbed my arm, causing her to shake her head in amusement.

"You're such a doughnut," she muttered with a bright smile. Her smile seemed to be infectious and I found myself smiling despite her physical attack.

I felt my stomach rumble a little bit so I turned to my backpack to grab something to eat. Rummaging through and pulling out a sandwich, I heard an amused scoff from beside me.

"Didn't you eat breakfast not half an hour ago?"

I nodded and replied, "It's been thirty minutes since I last ate! I'm a growing boy and I need my food."

She merely proceeded to shake her head as she asked with her cute Southern accent, "What's wrong with you boy?"

Wait. I did it _again_. My eyes widened slightly as the realisation hit me. Did I just call her Southern accent _cute_? I really shouldn't have had that hot fudge sundae before bed last night. First the weird dream; then I thought of her as beautiful; now I'm thinking her Southern accent is cute! I was woken from my thoughts by Miley waving her hand in front of my face.

"Anyone in there?" she asked.

I looked back at her as she scooted closer to me and felt my head. The contact for some reason made me feel warm. What was going on with me lately?

"You're acting doughnutty but not any more than usual..." she mused as she then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

This action seemed to warm me even more but luckily I was again woken from my confusing thoughts as the hyperactive Lilly literally bounced into the desk in front of Miley and I. At her appearance, I noticed Miley remove her hand from my shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked slightly louder than was necessary, a very large perky smile on her face. Miley and I both shrugged.

"Not too much," she replied.

Lilly turned to look at Miley questionably and the two of them seemed to be communicating with that 'silent language' girls can speak. I looked back and forth between the two of my friends as each of their expressions changed during their 'discussion'. After some odd looks back and forth, Lilly suddenly turned to me.

"_Soooooo_..." she asked me with a slightly frightening look of all knowing on her face. "What have you two been up to?"

I stared in bewilderment at Lilly's odd behaviour and watched as she looked between me and Miley with a Cheshire cat grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, nothing..." she replied with the same grin. "Just curious why you two were grinning so much when I came in. Did you two have a discussion? Talk about anything important?"

I blinked in confusion and turned to look at Miley to see if she knew what Lilly was on about. Miley seemed to be attempting to avoid Lilly's gaze, however, as she began busying herself with her book bag.

I was lost again. Lilly clearly knew something I didn't, though to be quite honest with myself, that wasn't exactly saying much. I can be just a _little_ slow.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

Lilly glanced between me and Miley again with a strange smirk mixed with... excitement? I noticed Miley look up at Lilly and the two of them 'communicated' again. Finally Lilly seemed to agree to something and finally turned to me.

"Miley and I just have been talking the past few days," she stated as she glanced at Miley. I glanced over at her too and noticed she seemed extremely shy... a shyness I hadn't seen since... since we had met actually...

"–And she's just dealing with something that has bothering her for _years_," Lilly continued with a rather large smile. This time I looked at Miley completely with concern. Something was bothering her? And I didn't know?

"What's wrong Miles?" I asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder gently, causing me to feel warm once again for some odd reason. I felt her jump slightly at my touch, causing me to worry even more.

"Miles?"

Miley shifted uncomfortably before turning to face me with what I could immediately tell was a forced smile.

"Really, Oliver, I'm okay," she said as she placed her hand onto the hand I had on her shoulder. I felt a shock at the touch and also noticed how small her hand was compared to mine. I could cover her hand completely with mine if I tried. Wait, why would I want to hold her hand like that?

I shook my head slightly to bring me back to the situation at hand and stared Miley in the eyes. Her bright, lively, and pretty eyes... A sort of light brown colour... Or hazel...? There is a bit of green in them, too. In this light, though, I think I see some blue and grey...

"What colour are your eyes exactly?" I suddenly blurted out. "They're really pretty."

I vaguely heard Lilly slip off the back of the desk she was sitting on as I mentally slapped myself for my mouth once again moving quicker than my head. Miley's eyes widened slightly at my remark but instead of hitting me or gagging or something else I might have expected, she smiled brightly.

"Really? Thanks Oliver. They're hazel but I've been told they change colour a little bit..."

I was about to describe to her all of the colours I saw but somehow managed to hold my tongue. Actually, I bit it, causing me some pain but it stopped me from revealing I had been staring into her eyes for some reason. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lilly had picked settled back onto her desk and was smiling brightly, too.

"So, are you sure, you're okay?" I asked again.

"I'm fine, Oliver. Really," she replied with a more convincing smile. She squeezed my hand atop of her shoulder and gave me a slightly nervous smile before pulling out her maths book she had dug out of her book bag just a bit earlier. I still wasn't convinced, though. Especially as I noticed she wasn't really reading her book.

"We already reviewed our maths homework on the bus," I pointed out. Her response was to pick up her book and hit me with it on the shoulder before burying herself in it again.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my shoulder. Miley remained silent, however, and Lilly merely laughed before she turned around and walked up and sat on the desk of a shocked Mr. Corelli and began talking rapidly.

Lilly knew something about Miley that I didn't. Miley was dealing with something but I wasn't allowed to know about it. Both of my shoulders felt as if they were bruising. Something was going on. Something I didn't understand.

* * *

A/N: This chapter had a major overhaul compared to the original. I know many of you will have forgotten the original – I did! So if you would as you leave, please leave your thoughts. I'm working on correcting the characterisation of this story as well as attempting to make it flow better. I would love to hear what you guys are thinking – did you find something funny? If so, what? Did something literally make you 'laugh out loud' or did something literally make you say 'aww' or summat? What were your thoughts as you read this chapter? Let me know! Cheers.


End file.
